


Car Troubles

by 5samn



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5samn/pseuds/5samn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: My car broke down trying to pick you up at 4am now we are both stranded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably unnecessarily long but I couldn't sleep so it occupied my time! I would love to chat, if you wanna you can find me at the places below :3
> 
> Tumblr: SamTheFirst  
> Twitter: samneko0  
> Kik:5samn
> 
> My name is Sam just incase you couldn't tell ;)

My car broke down trying to pick you up at 4am now we are both stranded.

It was a sort of unspoken code between the friendship group that everyone knew Trott fancied Smith but they wouldn’t publicly mention it. Everyone (apart from the Trott) seemed to suspect Smith felt similarly. Of course they hid a laugh every now and then when Trott went specifically out of his way to do something for Smith. Tonight was no exception, Smith was going to a wedding around an hour away and had casually mentioned he as of yet had no way to get home. Without a seconds thought Trott offered to pick him up and even when Smith explained it would probably be quite late he swore he would be awake anyway. Liar. Trott can’t stay up past twelve without some serious caffeine. He even tried to make Smith let him take him there but he was adamant he would get the train.

Trott was fiddling with his keys in his hand whilst watching a top gear re-run that was on the tv when he switched it on, his phone directly in front of him on the desk when it buzzed furiously.

Smith: Hey mate, you still okay to come get me? If so i’ll be out the front of the hotel in 50 minutes okay? x

Trott considered the text for a few minutes before tapping out a reply, he was sure the kiss was one of friendship or an accident.

Trott: Yeah no problem, leaving in a sec :)

Smith: Thankya! Where’s my x? Not worthy? 

Trott: Fuck off I'm driving an hour to get you at 4am, leaving now. XOXO

Smith: Alright gossip girl jeez calm it ;) Xx

Trott: I was going to get up and go but now I can’t stop laughing at the fact you’ve actively watched Gossip Girl. Okay now I can leave. - Xoxo.

Smith: Shush. The rich dude with the smushed looking face is quite good looking. You know it. - XOXO

Laughing as he pushed the communal door to his apartment building open, Trott buried his phone back in his pocket. He’d picked up Smith’s favourite mix CD, he shoved it in the slot, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to combat the cold he turned the key in the ignition. The entire drive he couldn't stop thinking about the texts, he didn't even know Smith had any interest in guys, he’d sort of given off this hyper-masculinity vibe when they first met. Now he analyses it he realises Smith was sort of flirting, showing off his rather chiseled chest and asking Trott about his favourite bands. By the time Trott had got to the hotel he had gone over about a hundred scenarios in his head of trying to tell Smith that he liked him. The best thought he had was to drive him somewhere cool and take him for breakfast after, but that was a little too creepy and sounded too much like a kidnapping. He wouldn’t have the balls to do it anyway, it would be too much to lose.

He pulled up to the drive, his headlights catching Smith’s silhouette. He had a suit jacket slung over his shoulder and a cigarette in his free hand, something that shouldn’t be sexy Trott thought but irritatingly was. 

“Oi you vacant twat, get in the car before I put you in it.” Trott shouted out of the window to Smith who seemed to have no idea that it was Trott who had pulled up.

“Hey mate! Give me a minute.” Smith motioned to the woman stood in front of him. Trott couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as Smith smiled at her and proceeded to hug her before walking over to the passenger side and opening the door.

“Have fun then?” Trott said in an implying tone, nodding his head towards the woman who was just walking back in to the huge hotel doors.

“Yeah it was great, that woman I was talking to is my sister by the way, but yeah food was good, had a dance and a drink.” Smith smiled.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Trott said genuinely, trying to concentrate on turning the car in the drive but also thinking he was stupid to even be jealous in the first place. It didn’t take long before he’d managed to get out and was well on the way home.

“I fucking love this song!” Smith said as they pulled onto the motorway, leaning on Trott’s leg slightly to turn the volume button up which happened to be on Trott’s side. 

‘God bless Renault’ Trott thought to himself and couldn't help but have a little internal giggle.

They both sang along to the song loudly without a care, giving each other the occasional side eye and smiling at each other when they locked pupils. Nearing the end of the song Smith turned it down a bit, and with his perfect gravelly singing voice sang out. “Now wait wait wait for me please hang around, I’ll see you when I fall asleep.” As he sung his arm snuck around the head rest of Trott’s seat, and eventually he rested it so his lanky warm fingers touched the very back of Trott’s neck. For the next two or three songs Smith’s fingertips made lines and the occasional heart shape at the back of his neck, making his hair stand on end and his trousers just that bit more fitted.

The moment was somewhat interrupted however when Smith declared he needed a wee, after asking him to just wait the forty minutes back to his house, Smith was adamant Trott pull over now or threatened to piss out of the window.

“Seriously Trott i’m a need to go now sort of guy.” Smith begged.

“I told you the stop is literally five minutes up the road!” Trott said frustratedly.

“It’s now or willy out the window Trott, you’d be responsible for me pissing all over the side of your car and me getting a cold dick.” Smith pointed out unhelpfully. 

“Jesus christ, okay i’ll bloody turn off at that exit.” Trott pointed to the half a mile sign on the side of road.

Trott turned off the half a mile later and they were suddenly in a truckers lay-by in the middle of nowhere surrounded by hedges and fields. Smith grabbed at the handle of the car door as soon as it stopped, simultaneously scrabbling at his seat belt release button. A minute or so later he got back in. 

“It’s fucking freezing out there.” Smith said, grabbing at the back seat for his jacket.

“I know it’s meant to be in the minuses this week.” Trott commented, realising what he had just said sounded like something his dad would announce. “Right then, we can go now yeah?” Trott asked.

“Yeah piss crisis averted.” Smith laughed, but as Trott nodded and started turning the key in the ignition his face dropped. “Whats wrong?” He questioned.

“The fucking battery is dead I think, stay there.” Trott popped the hood and got out to inspect. Wiggling the battery connection wires and getting back in to turn the ignition again, Trott sighed heavily. “I think we’re stuck.”

“Gunna have to ring your pickup company, what a pain i’m sorry mate it’s my fault.” Smith looked genuinely annoyed at himself.

“Don’t worry it’ll be fine, it’s not your fault you just needed to pee. You didn't know about the battery I should've kept it running.” Trott said, reaching in his pocket for his phone. “Shit I haven’t got any service, have you?” Trott asked.

Smith dug around in his jacket breast pocket before finding his phone and looking at the dots at the top. Unfortunately instead of dots he saw the words ‘no service’. “Fuck no I haven’t.” Smith spat angrily. 

“Right then, i’m gunna give standing on the roof a try but if that doesn't work prepare to get comfy.” Trott added. He opened the door and stood on the raised bit of the frame, lifting himself up with his arms and standing in the middle arms outreached with his phone waiting to get any sign of reception. After a few minutes he called down “No luck mate, looks like we’re staying here tonight.” He jumped off the roof and went to the boot, pulling out a single sleeping bag and pillow.

“Why do you keep these in the car?” Smith asked as Trott threw them at him before sitting back in the drivers seat.

“Dunno really, just incase.” He shrugged.

“Well good job because I thought we were gunna freeze but this is military grade we’ll be good.” Smith smiled palming the fabric of the bag.

“We won’t both be able to use it, you take it I'm fine.” Trott said.

“No way! Come on get in the back with me, we’ll both fit fine.” Smith said, reaching down to untie his shoes.

“Okay but if you snore i’m seriously going to roll you out the door.” Trott chuckled, kicking off his boots and trying to manoeuvre his way into the back.

“Oooh nice view.” Smith said smoothly, tapping Trott’s butt gently.

“Get off perv.” Trott said sarcastically. “Get back here.” he reached out an arm to help the long legged man through the gap. Once Smith had actually got through they unzipped the bag slightly, Smith got in first and moved to lie across the seats, head on the pillow at the other end. Trott then unzipped it more, lay on it and reached down to zip himself in. “I’ve got to face your way, i’m sorry I just can’t sleep the other way.” Trott rotated his body so he was face to face with Smith.

“Hey.” Smith said with a lazy grin on his face. 

“Sup.” Trott winked.

“Well i’m currently considering what would happen if you were to move your head just an inch closer to my face.” Smith said in complete seriousness.

“I would bump your nose with mine because we’re lined up, if I put my feet where yours are I would be face to nip.” Trott answered calmly but a nervous burn was sitting in his chest.

“What if I did this?” Smith asked, lifting his right arm up from his side to pull Trott closer, so one of his knees slotted between Smith’s legs. Trott didn’t really have time to answer before Smith pressed his warm lips against his, he gave his reply in the form of gently kissing him back. Trott placed his hand around side of Smith’s face and grinned still kissing him when Smith made an alarmed sound presumably at the coldness of his hands.

“You’re like an ice pack baby.” Smith said breaking the kiss, and his eyes widening with the shock of what just came out of his mouth.

“Bit early for cutesy pet names no?” Trott laughed.

“I honestly don’t know why I said that!?” Smith said looking confused but equally amused.

“Warm me up then, i’m bone cold.” Trott put on a faux frown.

“I bet you are.” Smith said confidently, scooping Trott up with both arms and turning so Smith was on his back with Trott lying on him. 

“This won’t be comfy, i’m heavy.” Trott wiggled.

“I’m a big boy I can handle it.” Smith smiled, as Trott kissed what was very nearly his mouth but ended up being just the corner. “Go to sleep, you’ve been up for ages we’ll chat tomorrow.” Smith stroked a hand along the back of Trott’s fingers that lay spread on Smith’s chest.

“I’m not sure I can sleep on you Smith.” He chuckled, giving it a go by resting his head on his chest. “I’ll shut my eyes but I don’t think it will work” said Trott, counting his heart beats and listening to Smith’s breaths rise in and out. After about five minutes Trott was fast asleep slumped over him.

Smith fell asleep about an hour later as the sun started to rise just a little, apart from the odd dead limb he was comfortable. They managed a good few hours before Trott woke with the sound of a van engine. Tapping Smith on the chest he woke him.

“Theres a car mate, we should ask for a lift.” Trott smiled down at him.

“Ughh.. tired Trott.” Smith moaned covering his face with one arm.

“I would get out myself but I'm sort of wedged here.” He blinked matter-of-factly at him. “Alright then, if you get up now I will agree to being your ‘boyfriend’ ” he tried and failed to do air quotes whilst trapped chest to chest to Smith. “and you can call me your baby.” He laughed as Smith’s eyes shot open at the remembrance of what had slipped out the night before.

“You would do that anyway.” Smith grunted.

“Okaaay… how about if we go now then we get to spend the day in bed at my place, no clothes allowed.” Trott offered.

“I’m up!” Smith laughed, rolling him and Trott to the side and unzipping them from the bag. 

They got their shoes on and approached the man in the van who was stopped eating a breakfast sandwich and reading the paper. The man had kindly dropped them to the nearest fuel station where they rang for a pickup, it came and got them and then the car. They got back to Trott’s around half nine, walking up the stairs hand in hand to Trott’s floor. Smith seemed to have a weird burst of energy as he tried to take the steps three at a time. Trott was looking at the last step when Smith dropped his hand like a lead weight, waiting outside Trott’s door was Ross, looking concerned.

Ross was too quick for Smith and saw their hands linked “That’s where you've been you dirty bastards! I’ve been trying to ring you for hours thinking you've crashed and there you were dogging…” 

“The car battery died mate.” Trott grinned and Smith nodded along.

“Liars, but at least you’re okay. Now let me in for a coffee.” Ross said pointing his thumb at the door.

“Sorry mate, we’ve got plans. A promise needs keeping.” Smith laughed, pinching both of Ross’ cheeks with his thumb and forefinger.

“Gross. I’ve changed my mind.” Ross said with a joking tone in his voice.

“Sorry Ross!” Trott shouted as Ross walked down the stairs.

“See ya tomorrow ya pricks!” Ross shouted back.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men. Again don't hesitate to chat to me, I love head cannon convos and fic recommendations etc. :)


End file.
